Microterrestrials of Malaysia
On the 20th of August 1970, two boys in the Bukit Mertajam, Pulau Pinang, Malaysia, went to the spot where they had been told that a UFO landed the day before. They encountered a round, blue object on the ground – and several humanoids stood around the object. These humanoids were described as ugly, and were only three inches tall. One of the boys attempted to grab one of the humans (you know – like an idiot?) and the small being took out something resembling a gun and shot him on the hand. The boys ran to get their teachers, but the craft and the humanoids were gone by the time they returned from the site. Later that same day, one of the young witnesses who was involved in the first encounter saw a small UFO on the ground near the school. Five of the three-inch-tall humanoids emerged from the craft. One of them, who appeared to be the leader of the group, was clad in a yellow uniform and had two horn-like protrusions on its head. The other four humanoids wore blue uniforms. The leader pointed a weapon at the witness and shot at him – leaving the young boy to black out. When the witness regained consciousness after being found lying in the bushes a while later, a small red mark had appeared on his leg where he was shot by the vertically-challenged visitor. The town of Bukit Mertajam was now seemingly in the midst of a UFO flap – as two other boys in this same village went out to look for the small UFO and saw two tiny men perched among some bushes. One of them was on a rock and the other was on a tree branch. This time, both of the creatures were in yellow suits – but one of them apparently only had one arm and appeared to be holding a small gun. The boys tried to catch the beings, but they managed to escape. That evening, the young son of a high-ranking local police official was coming back from school when he saw two tiny figures hiding in the bushes. Like all of the other witnesses, he tried to capture the beings but was shot in the hand, receiving a small cut. Analysis It is interesting to note that it seems that only children saw these beings, which draws some potential connections between this case and that of the so-called Phantom Clowns – even though the lack of adult witnesses is the only thing that the two share. A closer match, in terms of previously-documented paranormal literature, would be fairies – which are commonly associated with children in modern literature. Although this was not as apparent in traditional fairy literature, it has become prevalent in contemporary stories such as that of Peter Pan. Fairy entities that are only visible to children were popularised by Goethe's poem 'Erlkönig' in which the titular Slenderman-like assailant kidnaps a child. Source http://thecid.com/ufo/uf12/uf6/126444.htm Category:Case Files Category:Ufology Category:Tiny Humanoids Category:Malaysia Category:Disk UFO Category:Flap